Only Mikan
by Blinking Cursor
Summary: Only Mikan can make her to agree to her silly pinky finger promise, or maybe make her cry or laugh and give her nightmare and strength. Only Mikan Sakura, her one real friend.


**An Alice Academy Fan fiction: A One shot**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Alice Academy

* * *

_

**Only Mikan**

By Blinking Cursor

_Day 0_

From afar, two young petite girls could be seen lying on the wide grass field resting peacefully, enjoying the slow gentle wind caressing their face. One of those two was a girl with long brunette hair tied loosely into pigtails. She stared happily at the sky watching the birds flying by chirping along with the whooshing sound of the wind. It was like music to her ears.

The other girl in the other hand had dark short hair, her deep amethyst eyes hidden behind her closed lids. She was closed to the world, happy and undisturbed. She was at peace with her surrounding and nothing could stop her from enjoying her moment alone with her best friend, Mikan Sakura.

"Hey, Hotaru," The brunette called out. "I think I'm going to miss you a lot, a whole lot." She rolled to her side to face the other girl when she heard no reply. "Do you hear me, Hotaru?"

"Mikan, I'm just going to the Inventor Tournament for a week." Hotaru opened her eyes slowly letting out a deep sigh. "It's just for a while, there's nothing to miss, you know." Her voice was patronizing but it didn't deter the other girl to speak up.

"I'm telling you now because I'm afraid if I tell you later it will be too late." Mikan said almost sounding sad before her voice perked up to what she was going to say next. "Just remember me alright, and if you do, please smile." She pointed to her lips, tilting her head to the other side and made a smiling gesture.

"Stupid, Mikan, of course I'll remember you." Hotaru shook her head in disbelief, as if she would forget her first _real_ friend.

Mikan laughed and hugged the other girl tightly. "Just smile, okay?"

"Yes."

"Pinky finger promise?" Mikan asked and hold out her littlest finger.

"Yes." She nodded and accepted the finger. "I promise."

Mikan closed her eyes, looking content and whispered softly under her breath that Mikan herself could hear it. _'Never break it, Hotaru.'_

Hotaru closed her eyes again. Only Mikan could make her agreed to her silly promise and actually meant it. _Only Mikan._

---

_Day 1_

Hotaru looked back and stared at Mikan worriedly, she seemed so pale, was she sick? But her energetic smile and laughter said otherwise. She had a bad feeling about it but she quickly shook it out. It was probably the weather. It was quite hot around this month. That must be it but uneasiness still overwhelmed her.

"Everything will be fine." Mikan said to her, as if reading her mind. There was an underlying note in her tone saying _'Don't worry, Hotaru.'_

Only Mikan could make her worry. _Only her._

---

_Day 2_

Everything went perfectly according to plan. She had presented her project well in a clear precise way. Waiting only for the next day for the real demonstration. She was confident of her success and there would be a big fortune in the end. Hopefully lady luck would continue to accompany her.

She switched off her presentation slides and went to her room. She needed rest, tomorrow would be the deciding factor. She smiled and while doing so she remembered what Mikan had said to her, _'Hotaru, I'm happiest when you smile. Really!'_

Only Mikan could make her truly smile.

---

_Day 3_

Everything seemed to fall apart. Things were going wrong, somebody was sabotaging her project. A small yet important part of her smart machine was removed and damaged to the point of no repair. She would be called out in less than an hour. She slumped on her chair in despair. She nearly lost hope when her mind drifted to her best friend.

'_Hotaru is the smartest girl, she can do anything. Nothing is impossible for Hotaru!'_

She smiled fondly at the memory, and doing so made her mind and body relaxed. She felt sudden clarity and then she found the solution. There was nothing to fix the damage but she could use other alternative. In fact it was better idea than the previous one. _'Something happens for a reason.'_ She thought. She was stronger than before.

Only Mikan could give her strength when she was down.

---

_Day 4_

_Hotaru, I missed you so much. How are you? Natsume is being mean to me. He's looking at my panty again. I'll never get married at this rate. Do you know that Teddy and the…_

The letter continued on, mostly ramblings on Mikan's part, telling her of her school days, her accidents and even about that little kitten she tried to save from the tree than eventually scratched her. The letter ended with a flourish of Mikan's signature and an attempted drawing of both of them.

Hotaru chuckled heartily reading the letter over and over again. It never ceased to amuse her. Mikan's letter always filled with excitement and happiness that she wished she could participate.

Only Mikan could make her laughed. _Only her dear, Mikan._

---

_Day 5_

She came to the academy and Mikan was the first person she wanted to see. She wanted to share the news of her winning, only to be greeted by Mikan's cries. She looked paler than the day when Hotaru went to the Inventor Tournament.

"Mikan, are you well."

Mikan nodded. A weak forced smile spread on her face. She hugged Hotaru tightly, afraid to let her go. "Hotaru, you know right that I really care for you?" She said hoarsely, "You are the greatest friend I'd ever have." She held her breath for a while, as if in great pain. "Whatever happen, please don't be sad, always be happy, Hotaru."

"What are you talking about, Mikan?" Hotaru asked confused, why did Mikan say such cryptic things? She received no answer but the other girl's grip on her loosened until she was no longer holding her. Mikan seemed to be drifting away and slowly fading away.

"Good bye Hotaru." She was gone.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted and shot off the bed. She was still in her room away from the academy, away from Mikan. A dream, just a dream. But why did it feel so real? Dread filled her heart. She willed herself to sleep back but Mikan's last word echoed in her mind.

Only Mikan could give her nightmare.

---

_Day 6_

Her name was announced during the awarding ceremony to come into the administration office. They said there was an urgent call for her from the academy. When she reached the office she was given a phone by the male secretary. He had looked at her pitifully.

"_Hotaru, bad news, Mikan she's..."_

The receiver fell to the ground and she quickly left the office. She ran to her room and tossed her belongings haphazardly into her luggage case. She was scared and her heart was beating too fast that it pained her. Her mind was swirling with _what if _possibilities.

'_Please God, don't let it be true, let it just be a practical joke.'_ For once in her lifetime she prayed to the God. She was afraid, really afraid.

Only Mikan could scare her.

---

_Day 10_

The sky was dark and it was not even night. Large and heavy clouds overhead casted dark shadow over the field. Every face she met looked sorrowful, some had tears on their face and some just filled with unreadable emotion.

She stared at the figure that seemed to be only sleeping, though she knew it wasn't true. It was lifeless, cold and it was Mikan's. Her tiny face greeted her, serene and smiling as if her pain she had experienced for the past few day was nothing but a bad memory. Who would have thought that Mikan was too sick that it was too late to save her? She was gone forever.

Tears rolled down Hotaru's face. How would she live without Mikan, the source of her happiness? How would she live on, knowing that without her she would transform into somebody like her cold hearted brother. How? She wanted to wail and scream at the unfairness of the world. Why, a kind hearted person like Mikan must go first?

Her tears didn't stop. Lightning lit up the sky and rain suddenly poured down.

'_Don't cry, Hotaru._' The wind seemed to whisper Mikan's will and she suddenly remembered her promise less than a week ago. '_Just remember me alright, and if you do, please smile.'_ Mikan wouldn't want to see her sad.

Hotaru sniffed, her tears blending up with the rain, a sad smile adorned her face, "Silly Mikan, I'm not crying, it's just the rain." She sobbed out over her blurry eyes. She traced Mikan's face etching them into her memory one last time. "In this lifetime, our time together is fleeting, when we meet each other next time, it will be forever." She whispered and laid Mikan's favourite flower. "Good bye, Mikan."

Only Mikan could make her shed tears. _Only Mikan._

**The end

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Hope you'll like it. ;)


End file.
